


Anthurium andraeanium

by SweetLateJuliet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea-Andrea might be up to no good, says CAM’s floral arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthurium andraeanium

Anthea means “blossom” in Greek, “flower-like.” It’s an epithet of Hera, goddess of women and marriage.

But she says Anthea’s not her real name. That appears to be Andrea:

([donttouchsherlock](http://donttouchsherlock.tumblr.com/post/74857300630)’s script pic)  


Andrea is also a Greek name: strong, brave, manly. It shares a root with  _andros_ , “man.”

The names look (strangely?) similar and yet mean such different things.

~~~

CAM has this large floral arrangement in his office:

The chairs on either side of the flowers echo the wide white spathes.

The lampshade and base are shaped and colored like the spadix and crinkled like the spathe. (better detail in zoomable [photo post](http://sweetlatejuliet.tumblr.com/post/82806009669))  


Even the lampshades and perhaps the wallpaper upstairs in CAM’s bedroom evoke these blooms:

**The flowers are _Anthurium andraeanium_.**

([x](http://toptropicals.com/cgi-bin/garden_catalog/cat.cgi?uid=anthurium_andraeanum))

(The tighter blooms in CAM’s arrangement are calla lilies; they’ll get their own writeup.)

CAM isn’t the only one of Sherlock’s adversaries to fancy these poisonous plants. In 1939’s  _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ , Moriarty was an avid horticulturist and kept Anthurium.

([x](http://de.sherlockholmes.wikia.com/wiki/Flamingoblumen))

(He gets angry that his butler let the plant dry out and die while Moriarty was in prison. Good thing the whole world is wet to CAM’s touch.)

So we have a non-ACD character, Anthea-Andrea, with a flowery name like the  _Anthurium andraeanium_ favored by BBC-era CAM and Rathbone-era Moriarty…

It makes me worry what she has in store, willingly or not, for Mycroft.


End file.
